Yours, Always and Forever
by XxSharpay EvansxX
Summary: Sequel to White Picket Fence In The Sky. Read and Review!


Yours, Always and Forever

This is my second one-shot. This is the sequel to White Picket Fence In The Sky. Obviously the pairing is Troypay. The POV is Sharpay's.

A/N- This is NOT as sad as the other one. It is more of a story of how everyone made it through Troy's death and their lives now.

7 years Troy. Its been 7 whole years. 1,855 days have gone by since I last saw you. I can't believe its been that long since we've been together. Things have really changed since then….

I still remember that night we sat in bed talking. We talked about things a lot of married couples talked about. Children, our house, and what we would do if something happened to one of us. We decided that night that if one of us should die, the other should do their best to live and be happy. You told me if you ever died that I should find someone else to marry and have kids with.

I told you, you were crazy and I could never love anyone like I love you. But you said we'd still love each other we'd just be spending our lives with someone else. I told you just to forget it and to go to sleep, I never would've thought that would be the most important conversation we'd ever have.

Well, Troy I want you to know that for the past seven years I have not once dated anyone. I can't it would hurt too much. It would also be a waste of time because I know in my heart that I could never love anyone as much as I love you.

And it still hurts. It hurts to know that the one I love I can't be with for years. And, there are still those days where I feel like killing myself, taking my own life, just so I can be with you. But I know I can't. I have to live for you. I know you would never want me to kill myself, and I know that eventually we can be together.

But, there's three more reasons of why I need to be strong and live. For our children. 5 years ago I adopted two children. And 2 years later I adopted another baby. Two girls and a boy. Hailie Elizabeth, Joshua Michael and Sophia Rose. Hailie is now 7, Josh is 5 and Sophia is 2.

Josh is just like you. He has your ocean blue eyes and his favorite sport is basketball. Chad, Zeke, and Jason have been getting him into basketball. Last weekend they took him to a game at East High where your dad still coaches. When he came home he told me he couldn't wait until he can play for the Wildcats. And neither can I. It'll be great to see another Bolton superstar out on the court.

Hailie seems to have a love, and gift for dancing. She's also very smart. She is always full of questions. Some of which are hard for me to answer. The other day she asked me why all the other kids in her school had daddy's and she didn't. At first I wasn't sure of how I should explain it. I told her that a few years ago her daddy died. She was sad, and also curious about you. I started showing her pictures of you. She asked me what you were like. I told her you were the nicest, kindest and greatest dad. She told me that now every night she's going to say a prayer for you and that she loves you.

As for the gang not a day goes by that someone doesn't mention you. For about a year we all kind of separated. We never thought we could be a gang without you. Then we realized that we needed each other to make it through this. Now I see them every single day. We're so close and they all help me out with raising our children and anything else I need. I don't know what I would do without them.

Chad and Taylor are still married and now live next door to us. Chad is the assistant coach at East High and Taylor is a stay at home mom. They now have four kids. Sabrina who's 6, Kyle who's 5, and the twins Troy and Rebecca who are 1. Kyle and Josh are like you and Chad. They are always together, and are Taylor tells me that Chad cried for 2 weeks straight after your death. She also told me how some days he says he wishes he could've taken your place and died rather than you. He's still not the same old Chad. He doesn't joke around as much and has become much more serious lately. But he's OK, and so am I, we just have to believe that you're in a better place now.

Gabriella and Ryan got married 2 years after you died. Gabi works as a fourth grade teacher and Ryan is a lawyer. They only live around the block so we visit them often. They only have one child, Ally who's 3 now. Maria Montez (Gabi's mom) moved in with them and watches Ally during the day. Ryan and Gabi really helped me out a lot these past years. They watch the kids whenever I need them too, they helped me plan your funeral, and so many other things that I couldn't have done without them.

Jason and Kelsi have been married for 6 years now. Jason and Zeke own a restaurant together The Wildcat, and Kelsi is now the drama teacher at East High. They live about 2 blocks away from our house. They have one daughter Kaitlyn, who's 2. At the restaurant they have you're senior year jersey framed and hanging and a collage of pictures of you that say "Troy, our best friend, you will always be in our hearts."

Zeke married a girl named Amanda about three years ago. They live about a mile away from me. Zeke owns the restaurant with Jason where he does most of the cooking. Amanda is a pediatrician at the Albuquerque General Hospital. They don't have any children but Amanda is expecting a little boy in about four months. At the restaurant, Zeke created the Bolton Burger and the Troy Treat. The Bolton Burger is a burger with Swiss cheese, pickles, ketchup and tomato. Just like how you used to order yours. The Troy Treat is a combination of your favorite desserts chocolate ice-cream, a fresh baked chocolate chip cookie on top and M&Ms. Those are the only two things I eat when I go there.

As for your parents, they're doing OK. It was of course hard for them to lose their only child. I take the kids to see them almost everyday. I never lost contact with them which I'm happy about. Your dad still coaches at East High but your mom has retired. She come over and watches the kids while I'm at work. They miss you more than words can describe, and so do I.

I need you to know though that I've never forgotten you. Not one minute of my life goes by that I don't think about you. I wish life could go back to the way it was seven years ago. When we were happily married and nothing could separate us. But I also have to remember that everything happens for a reason. I don't know why but for some reason God wanted us to be apart. Maybe its so we would have something to look forward to, seeing each other again. But no one could ever take your place and I'll never let anyone try. I don't care if another sixty years go by before we are reunited. I can wait because I'm Yours, Always and Forever.

OK there you go! Read and review please!


End file.
